<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Love Is A Sweet And Silent Sound by vennlime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211666">Your Love Is A Sweet And Silent Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennlime/pseuds/vennlime'>vennlime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Extrovert, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introvert, Love, M/M, Nohebi, Nohebi Academy, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennlime/pseuds/vennlime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It made Numai feel special.</p>
  <p>It made Kuguri feel like he was interesting.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuguri Naoyasu/Numai Kazuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Love Is A Sweet And Silent Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Something short.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Kuguri Naoyasu may not be extraordinarily good at small talk, but at least he could listen. Numai knew that the other could listen so well because he, like other introverts, learned how to use his butter knife to carve space in the table at breakfast, lunch, or dinner for extroverts. Without a word, without complaint, he watched others.</p>
  <p>Although Kuguri couldn’t seem to care less about other people’s opinions, he learned very quickly that the assumption wasn’t true at all. Apparently, Kuguri didn’t always speak up because he would worry that he wasn’t interesting enough. He stayed quiet for the people who were in love with the sound of their own voice, their own thoughts, their own dreams, and ideas. </p>
  <p>They never seemed to care if it bored him.</p>
  <p>Numai believed that Kuguri was interesting, maybe the most interesting person that he knows of. Kuguri collected jars full of things that were left unsaid, jokes that he worried weren’t funny, any observation he found to be stupid — he’d empty them out for Numai.</p>
  <p>It made Numai feel special.</p>
  <p>It made Kuguri feel like he was interesting.</p>
  <p>One thing that Kazuma always told Naoyasu was that if people would stop talking for a minute, if they’d let the air settle down, they’d discover that Kuguri had things to say all along. Kuguri's words were rich and well thought out.</p>
  <p>Maybe sometimes Kuguri didn’t feel like he was the most interesting person, but Kazuma believed that Naoyasu deserved to at least feel like he was.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kuguri wasn’t very verbally or physically affectionate, not in the ways of saying “I love you,” or giving Numai a kiss. It was different, more subtle, so much so that sometimes people would only assume that they were friends.</p>
  <p>Kuguri told Numai “I love you” without saying it at all.</p>
  <p>His love was shown in the way he chose Numai, in the way he always managed to text him good morning first, in the way he would point at Numai when something was in his hair, in the way he offered him a small, closed smile after Numai got whatever it was out, it was in the way he would help Numai dye his hair.</p>
  <p>One day, while watching movies together, cuddling, in the comfort of their own home, it was shown in the way Kuguri felt comfortable enough to directly say the words “I love you.”</p>
  <p>Numai already knew that, but it was nice to hear out loud. </p>
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>